sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
History's Forgotten Chapters: The Ones and Abeloth
The extensive datafile begins with a foreword by someone named Ambrose. "What follows are transcripts of the collected historical lessons of Gin Tsun, a Gray Jedi and my master. The volumes I've titled, 'History's Forgotten Chapters' are important stories from our past that have been undertaught in this time of war. "His goal was to teach his fellow Gray Jedi that not all great events led up to or were a part of the war that had ensnared the galaxy. Many brushed his lessons off. Don't make their mistake - understand where we've come from, and you can direct where we go. "Learn." The Ones and Abeloth As I explained in my first lesson, the Celestials ruled the galaxy for at least one hundred thousand years. They vanished, for the most part, when the Rakata rose up against them about thirty thousand years ago. But as with some of their great works, there was something left behind. The Ones, as they are known, are in some way related to the Celestials, though it is uncertain exactly how. Some say that they are what Celestials become. Others say they are the descendants of that great race. Precisely what they are is not important. There are three beings in this group: the Father, who represents Balance and order; the Son, who represents Darkness, pain, and death; and the Daughter, who represents Light, peace, and healing. They are, in many ways, living embodiments of these aspects of the Force. They are incredibly powerful, undying, and without fixed form. However, despite their power and immortality, you will hopefully never meet them. They are secluded, hidden away from the rest of the galaxy on an incomprehensible planet called Mortis. The only times they leave their home and return to the galaxy are to prevent its destruction at the hands of their greatest foe - Abeloth. Abeloth was a mortal woman who appeared on the planet that the Ones once inhabited. First known as the Servant, she faithfully served the Ones and met their needs. Over time, she became a part of the family and was then known as the Mother. During this brief period, the constant fighting between the Son and Daughter seemed to cease. The Mother calmed and cared for them as even the Father couldn't, and there was peace. However, the Mother was still mortal, and she grew old and frail. Unable to stop the Son and Daughter from their eternal conflict in her old age, the Mother feared she would lose the family she loved. In her desperation, she committed an act forbidden to all mortal beings: she drank from the Font of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge. The Font of Power, the source of the Son's might and desire for war, and the Pool of Knowledge, the source of the Daughter's wisdom and strength, changed the Mother. As a mortal, these Force-infused waters corrupted and twisted her. She ceased to be the Mother, and became Abeloth. Abeloth was consumed by the need to maintain and control her family, and had the power now to force the Son and the Daughter to kneel before her. The Father, however, horrified by what his friend had become, stopped Abeloth and stranded her on the planet that had once been home to all of them. This final slight finished Abeloth's descent into madness, and her only desire from that point on was to embroil everything in chaos - to be feared and loved by all until she could consume them. To prevent her from posing a threat to all the galaxy, the Son and Daughter took control of the Killiks, knowing them to be industrious and powerful workers. They used the hives to help them construct Centerpoint Station, which they then used to build the Maw black hole cluster. This black hole cluster was built around the former home of the Ones, now known to them as Abeloth's Planet. She remains there, trapped, to this day. There are certain Force powers and rituals that disrupt the flow of the Force and of Time, and these have been known to free her. Each time she escapes, the Ones take control of the Killiks again to recapture her in her eternal prison - but each time, there is a cost. Thriving on chaos, Abeloth throws the galaxy into a frenzy of destruction each time she is freed - which is why the Killiks know her as the Bringer of Chaos. This is vital to remember. To tamper with time bears a cost. To force one future to become certain, to travel between the years by unnatural means, is to risk freeing the Bringer of Chaos, the Beloved Queen of the Stars. There are no mortals who can withstand her, and she cannot die. The only certain way to prevent death at her hand is to prevent her escape. Maintain the integrity of time or risk being consumed by Abeloth.